Crowded environments may be encountered on public transportation, in elevators, at sporting events, in social settings (e.g., parties), and so forth, wherein an individual may experience undesired physical contact and/or closeness, unpleasant smells and other noxious stimuli in the crowded environment. Avoiding the crowded environment altogether may be either impractical to the individual (e.g., public transportation) or cause the individual to miss opportunities of interest (e.g., sporting events, social settings).